Maybe
by phoenixduelist287
Summary: 3rd installment of my 3part draft! R&R please!


Maybe

.+. Prologue .+.

Two hearts. Both pained and bleeding. Both trying to be numb and cold; but their efforts yield no effect. She still loves him,

and he still wants to be with her. She was hurt but she's still hoping. He was forced but he's still hoping. Both are hoping to love and be loved but an evil twist has brought them apart. But fate seems to have found a way to bring them together. And it starts with her birthday.

_______.+._______

July 28

Jade's Manor

"Miss Jade! Your guests are here!" called Juliet, Jade's most trusted nursemaid.

"I'm coming!" the brunette replied. She was nervous; she wanted to lock herself up in her room. She knew that Atemu and Anzu will be among the guests at her party. She didn't want to cry on her birthday. But she has to face them; she has other guests who are expecting her to come and celebrate.

Jade held her head up high and fought back the tears. She put on a smile that would fool anyone, but sadly it did not fool her. She was like light that day, so beautiful and radiant in her scarlet and gold gown. She was like the princess of light with her tiara and accessories. But deep inside, her light was fading. She felt like she was lost in a black void of darkness. And she desperately wished someone would come to rekindle her faltering light.

Jade walked to the hall leading from her room to the grand staircase. She was still wearing that fake smile and she was struggling to keep it that way. She tried to think of happy thoughts and she was struggling to do so.

Jade finally made her way to the stairs and a spotlight was fixed on her as she came down the elegant staircase.

The guests were all looking at Jade as she came down. All eyes were on her, and that includes a pair of amethyst eyes that was longing to see her for months now.

Yes, Atemu was looking at Jade as if it was the first time he saw her. Atemu was again enchanted by Jade.

_Jade's still as beautiful as ever. _Atemu thought as he eyed Jade by the foot of the stairs. _She looks like light, an angel, a goddess sent from heaven above. She's even more beautiful than when I last saw her. But her smile, it's still enchanting but, something is amiss. It feels like she's not smiling from her heart anymore. Who did this to you my precious rose? Why is my delicate Sakura petal lonely?_

Jade felt a sharp pain in her heart as she neared the foot of the staircase. She finally realized the Atemu was looking at her from the foot of the staircase, and with him was Anzu. She felt tears form at the brim of her eyes but she remained smiling.

As Jade reached the foot of the stairs, she tried not to look at Atemu. She could see with her peripheral vision that Anzu hugged Atemu's arm as she walked by, as if she was doing it on purpose. She ignored this and proceeded to the stage.

Jade walked up to the microphone and announced "Dear guests, I would like to thank you for coming to the celebration of an important day in my life. I hope you will enjoy and have fun!" And applause was heard. She walked back down and was lost in the crowd.

Atemu tried to look for her but Jade was lost in the crowd. The party went on but Atemu still hasn't caught a single glimpse of Jade. He was wishing with all his heart that he could talk with her, or just be with her up close. Then, the emcee made an announcement that may just be the answer to his prayers.

"It's time for Miss Jade to blow the candles and cut the cake! So may we please request Atemu, Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda to come up the stage with Miss Jade please!" the emcee announced.

Jade was surprised but she still followed. When they were all on stage, she was avoiding Atemu and Anzu. But fate wants the celebration done the way fate wants it.

"Atemu, would you please stand beside Miss Jade. You're lucky, because you would be spared from the embarrassment of singing and dancing wile the three perform for Miss Jade. So… Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, it's time for the birthday song!!!"

"Happy birthday to you," the song seems to fade, and all Jade could hear is the sound of someone breathing beside her, and her heart pounding fast.

"Happy birthday to you," the song seems to fade, and all Atemu could hear is the sound of someone breathing beside him, and his heart beating fast.

They were snapped back to reality when the emcee said "Banzai! Now Miss Jade, blow the candles and make a wish!"

Wish. Jade wanted to laugh, she thought to herself. _How I wish that when I blow these candles, I could have my heart's desire. I wish that when I blow these candles, HE could love me back. Foolish heart, stop wishing. You'll just end up crying again._

Jade blew her candles, and made a wish: _It maybe foolish, but I would be just this once. I wish HE could love me back._

For a fleeting moment, Atemu felt the urge to give Jade his gift, but he couldn't. As if he was being controlled, he placed his hands on Jade's shoulders and whispered something to her ear. "Happy Birthday Jade, I missed you," He knew this was foolish and very random but he did not care. He missed her dearly, and he really wanted to be with her.

Jade was very shocked but she was happy and she remained stoic. She wanted to cry again, but instead, she just smiled a smile so radiant that it could melt even the coldest heart. For the first time in months, she smiled from her heart.

The night moved on filled with fun, laughter, singing, and dancing. Jade was happily spending the night with her friends. She ignored the fact that the person she loved the most already loves another. She just went on having fun with Atemu, Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda.

July 29

Jade woke up the next day because of a call.

"Uh… Konnichiwa," she said sleepily as she answered the phone.

"Jade, my princess," a man said "Come over here to daddy's office as soon as possible okay? We have to talk some things over,"

"Yes dad," she replied.

Jade stood up immediately and took a bath. She dressed herself and grabbed a sandwich and went in the car.

The vehicle sped down the highway to an enormous building. Jade got off and proceeded inside. She walked through the lobby and to the elevator. It seemed like every step she took someone greeted her with "Ohayoo gozaimasu Miss Jade," or "Welcome dear Miss Jade," or something like that. But she was used to it; after all, she is the daughter and heiress of the enterprise her dad runs.

She proceeded to the top floor and went to the enormous office.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Miss, the boss is waiting for you," the secretary greeted.

"Thank you for informing me Clarisse," Jade responded and she went inside the inner office.

Jade saw her father sitting there and staring out into the magnificent view of the city below.

She decided to break the silence and spoke "You wanted to see me father?"

The black velvet chair turned around to reveal a handsome, middle-aged man. "Ah… My princess is finally here! Yes! Yes! Come sit dear child,"

Jade obeyed and sat at a sofa in her father's office. She watched him as he paced around the room.

Her father finally spoke up and said "Time sure flies. It feels like it was just yesterday that you were a little girl that was tugging on my coat begging for a piggyback ride. But now, look at you," he paused for a while and caressed his daughter's cheek "You're all grown up. And you bloomed beautifully into a delicate yet strong rose… Sooner or later you have to find someone to be your husband,"

"WHAT?! That idea hasn't even crossed my mind dad!" Jade blurted out immediately.

"I know dear child, but it has been tradition in the family to prepare early for marriage. Don't worry, you'll only get married when you're ready, or in the proper age. But you have to get engaged before you turn seventeen. And I told you this now so that you will have ample time to choose your fiancée,"

"Okay, but please don't rush. And promise me you'll let me do this on my own okay?" Jade knew very well that tradition is important to her family.

"I promise my princess. Run along now, you still have a lot of things to do I presume,"

"Bye dad!"

Jade got up and walked out of the office, out of the building, and into the car.

When she was finally out of the grounds of the building, a figure came barging through the double doors of the gigantic office.

Jade's dad greeted the figure and said "Finally, you are here. I have already told my daughter to find a suitable fiancée for herself. I trust that she will, but as a father, I couldn't help but worry,"

"Let me guess, you want to make sure that she finds someone you know she'll be safe with, and you just so happen to choose me," said the boy.

"Correct, Cedric. You are very smart, dear boy, as expected from the heir of a fine company. I trust that you will find Jade more than suitable to be your fiancée. So, run along now, go find her, then beguile her. But I feel I must warn you, that is not an easy task. My daughter is, um… unique,"

"I don't back out from challenges sir. And I believe we could get along pretty well,"

"I trust you Cedric,"

August 1

Jade walked through the park to get some fresh air. She was walking but her mind was drifting off somewhere else. After a few more minutes, she discovered that she subconsciously found her way to the Sakura Tree. Since she was tired, she just sat down by the trunk of the tree. _Well, I'm already here so I might as well make the most out of this._

Atemu was walking through the park and he noticed a figure by the Sakura Tree. The petals were falling down gently around the fragile figure. He decided to go nearer.

As Atemu went closer, he could see more clearly the features of the figure. He saw that the figure was indeed a girl. He went closer. He saw that she was a brunette. He went closer. He saw the brunette was Jade.

He hesitated to go nearer. He didn't know what to say or do when he comes face to face with her. But he decided to swallow his fear and go talk with Jade.

Atemu sat beside the girl and said "Hey,"

_Oh no. I know that voice. It's him. Just when I thought things can't get more complicated! _Jade mentally reminded herself to remain stoic."Hey to you too," she replied, still not looking at the unexpected companion.

"What brings you to the park, particularly the Sakura Tree?"

"I should be asking you the same question," replied the brunette smartly.

_She's _the_ same as ever. _Atemu thought. He came back with his own witty remark and said. "Ladies first,"

"Arigatou, first of all, I would like to point out that my reason for being here is none of your business, but since you insisted, I'll tell you. I went here to sort out some thoughts, get some fresh air, and rest. I still have to do something important but first, I would like to rest,"

"Good choice. So… what are you running from anyway?" Atemu asked.

"I'm not running from any problem!" Jade replied defensively. She was now looking at Atemu straight in the eye. She fought back a blush as she stared into those tantalizing amethyst orbs. "I never run from any problem. I just need time to think things over. My decision is very crucial for my future,"

"Wow. Sounds like a really big headache. May I help?" Atemu offered. He felt the weight of Jade's duty, whatever it is. And he did not want to see her troubled. Atemu wanted to help the most precious girl in his life.

"Gomen but, no one can help me with this problem. Especially not you,"

"Why? I'm not that incompetent," He replied calmly.

"It's not like that. My problem is so complicated. You wouldn't understand,"

Atemu knew that this was where he had to stop. He thought of something that can lift Jade's spirits. "Let's take a walk around the city,"

"Huh?" the brunette said, puzzled, as Atemu raised her from the spot where she sat.

They walked down the streets of Domino City, looking at different sights. Jade was blissful during the whole time. But she was still worried about the task at hand.

Atemu was dragging Jade to the Ferris Wheel and he kept on insisting that it was okay. "After all it's just a harmless ride. Are you afraid of heights?" he asked.

"No, it's perfectly fine," Jade replied

"Then let's go,"

Jade wasn't worried about heights or the danger of the ride. She was more concerned with the fact that she will be riding the Ferris Wheel with Atemu. _Kyaaa!!! What if he notices! I blush whenever he gets too close! Hate these feelings. I can't love him. He's taken, by ANZU who's prettier, sexier, plus Atemu has liked her since forever! Haaay… why does fate have to be so cruel? _

As they were getting in the 7th cart of the Ferris Wheel, Atemu noticed that Jade was a bit uneasy and that her mind was drifting away. _Why is she like this? Jade was always happy whenever we go to amusement parks together. Maybe she's feeling awkward. Baka! Of course she is. For all she knows, I'm truly in love with that hell of a witch-girl, Anzu. If only this madness could stop! I have to reassure her, tell her that this is only a friendly date or something of the sort._

"Come on Jade, speak up. I mean it has been so long since we last hung out together. Let's spend our bonding time wisely," he said.

"Gomen, it's just that… isn't Anzu supposed to be here with you? Or is she waiting for you somewhere?" Jade shyly replied.

"Oh… so that's how badly you want me to go away. What? You can't even spend a little time with me? And I thought you were my friend! It's about me and Anzu again isn't it? I want to spend time with you and you have been doing nothing but try to avoid me! What's the problem?" Atemu blurted out. He did not realize he was already half shouting.

"Well I was just concerned about your relationship with Anzu. She may be waiting for you in your house right now. She may be giving you a surprise visit. But you wouldn't know because you're spending time with me. And then I'll end up being the evil villain of a best friend! You're not even calling her!" Jade replied, raising her voice as well.

"There you go again! You are using Anzu as an excuse! Don't tell me you're suddenly so worried about her. Why don't you just tell it straight to my face that you hate me, you don't want to spend time or be with me anymore!"

"Fine! I hate you Atemu! I never want to be with you ever again!" Jade shouted. As soon as the ride stopped, she quickly got off the Ferris Wheel cart and ran.

She didn't look back. Jade was fighting her tears. She never wanted to say those things to Atemu. She ran back to the Sakura Tree and sat down underneath its shade.

As the soft Sakura petals fall, tears were also falling down Jade's face. _I didn't mean what I said. I don't hate you Atemu. I never could. I should hate you, but I just can't. You made me think that you loved me as I loved you. You gave me flowers, took me on strolls, and brought me to romantic sights. But then you told me one day that you love another. I felt like a baka youjo after that. I was so stupid to believe you felt love for me, so stupid to think that you cared, so stupid to hope for you to love me; I was so stupid to think that you loved me, as I loved you. I wanted to hate you, but I couldn't. My love for you got the best of me. And I found myself try to convince my mind and heart that I have to be happy for you. And here I am now, my heart more shattered than before. I'm finding it hard to move on. I promised myself I would wait and I would, till the end of time._

On the other hand, Atemu was, just like Jade, trying to conceal his emotions, but he just couldn't. As soon as she ran away, Atemu ran after her. But he got caught in a massive crowd and lost sight of Jade. Right now, all he's doing is kick every stray can by the street.

Atemu was pouring out all his anger on the cans. _Baka! Why did I do that! She was doing nothing wrong, she was just concerned. She made a conclusion based on the facts that she knows. Shocks I was so stupid! I better call her. She's most probably at home darting a picture of me or practicing her archery with my picture as a target._

Atemu dialed Jade's home telephone number on his cell phone.

RING! RING! RING!

He hung up. _Wow,_ _I hate my stupid pride. Now is not exactly the time for it to kick in! Maybe I'll call her some other time. Besides she needs to cool down. If I call her now she might just yell at me or hang up the phone with a loud bang or something like that._

He walked back home and went straight to his room. Atemu picked up a picture in a frame that was placed on his desk. It was a picture of a smiling brunette, Jade, and Atemu during their picnic at the park. He stared at it as he laid his head down on his pillow until he fell asleep.

August 7

Jade was still thinking about what had happened almost a week ago. She took a stroll by the beach to unwind. She still has the problem of finding a suitable fiancée. She sat down by the shore and faced the horizon.

Jade felt someone going near her. She decided to move away. She started walking, and she saw that someone was following her. She walked faster, but the figure was catching up. She ran fast but she was still looking behind.

Jade stopped running when she saw that she had lost the weird figure. Then… THUMP!

"Gomenasai!" Jade apologized.

"It's okay. Wakarimashita," said a boy with short golden hair and deep azure eyes.

"I'm Cedric by the way," said the boy as he helped Jade up.

"I'm Jade," she replied.

"Come on, let's take a walk,"

"Sure, I'm desperate for something to cheer me up,"

They continued on strolling about the shore.

"So…" Cedric started. "What's a lady like you doing here?"

"Just trying to relax, get away from some problems for a while till I know how to fix them," Jade replied.

"I have a feeling we'll walk a mile before you finish telling me your problem,"

"Yeah. So I'd rather not. Wanna grab some ice cream?"

"Sure, but I'll pay!"

"Of course you'll pay, think I will? Hahaha!"

"Hahaha! You're a sly and witty girl!"

"I know,"

Weeks had passed and Jade spent more time with Cedric. She spent almost everyday with him. She never felt alone anymore. Jade felt at ease with Cedric, and she didn't find it hard to get along with the boy. He was good-looking and kind. He makes her feel happy and make her forget her problems. She doesn't feel uneasy anymore whenever she sees Atemu with Anzu, in fact she feels light.

And Atemu, being Atemu, did not let this go unnoticed. He was constantly watching Jade and Cedric. _So Jade's found someone else huh? She's trying to replace me isn't she? Let's see about that! I'll make her see that that Cedric guy is nothing but trash._

August 18

Anzu's birthday

Grand. This is the perfect description for Anzu's party. Everything was going well.

The birthday girl was dancing the night with Atemu. But Atemu's mind was focused on something other than dancing. _What in the world is that Cedric doing to her now?_

Jade was also invited to the party, and she asked Cedric to be her escort. They too were dancing, and laughing. Jade was having a great time.

Then the emcee announced something. "Now, two people would be singing for us tonight! So whoever is faced with the spotlights, they would be the two lucky people to sing. So, let's get it started!"

The spotlights were dancing about the dark room. Then they halted. One was focused on Jade. The other was focused on Atemu.

"Alright!" said the emcee "Let's hear it!"

The both went up the stage. Both were nervous. _Fate is so cruel!_

(_Jade singing)_ (Atemu singing) **(Both singing)**

There I was waiting for a chance  
hoping that you'll understand  
the things I wanna say

_As my love  
is stronger than before  
I wanna see you more and more  
but you close the door  
_  
Why don't you try  
to open up your heart  
I won't take so much of your time.....

**Maybe it's wrong to say please love me too  
coz I know you'll never do  
somebody else is waiting' there inside for you....  
maybe its wrong to love you more each day  
coz I know it's here to stay....  
but I know to whom you should belong....  
****  
**_I believe what you said to me  
we should set each other free  
that's how you want it to be....  
__  
_But my love  
grew stronger than before  
I wanna see you more and more  
but you closed your door

_Why don't you try  
to open up your heart  
I won't take so much of your time.....  
_  
**Maybe it's wrong to say please love me too  
coz I know you'll never do  
somebody else is waiting' there inside for you....  
maybe its wrong to love you more each day  
coz I know it's here to stay....  
but I know to whom you should belong....  
**  
**Maybe it's wrong to say please love me too  
coz I know you'll never do  
somebody else is waiting' there inside for you....  
maybe its wrong to love you more each day  
coz I know it's here to stay....  
but I know to whom you should belong....  
**  
_but my love is strong_  
I don't know if this is wrong 

They look into each other's eyes, understanding the meaning of the song to them, and sang its final lyrics.

**but I know to whom you should belong........**

-Fin–

Pd287: Disclaimer! I'll make it simple… Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka can't come right now because they are having classes with the strict Jinno-sensei sooo… I asked Tsubasa and Misaki senpai to help!

Tsubasa and Misaki enters

Tsubasa: Oi! Our little kouhai owns nothing here except…

Misaki: Jade and the name phoenixduelist287… and if you want a copy of Tsubasa's baby pictures, buy it from Hotaru Imai! Only

1,000 Rt.

Tsubasa: WHAT???

Misaki makes copies of herself to confuse Tsubasa

Misaki: Well, I gotta jet! Before Tsubasa finds the true me… soooo… Ja ne minna-san!

Tsubasa: Come back here Misaki! Give the pictures!

pd287: Ja ne!


End file.
